Psy
by Duncsta
Summary: An eevee hatches in a forest, abandoned by his parents, with nowhere to go, until he meets Cara, a zorua, and they leave the forest in search of an adventure! Summary is not too great, but don't let it put you off. My first fanfic.
1. The Forest

**Author's Note: Well, this is my first fanfic ever, so your opinion will be appreciated.**  
**Please read, and remember to review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I wouldn't have time to write fanfiction.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Forest.**

**?'s POV.**

I open my eyes. It's completely dark around me. I'm surrounded by a moist membrane, that clings to my skin. I can't breathe, so I desperately push my head against the membrane, and feel the wall outside the membrane give as I tumble out into the crisp, winter morning air.

I look around at my surroundings in wonder, seeing the vast blue sky, and snow-covered trees around me, and experiencing the feeling of grass blades tickling my feet under the ice-cold snow for the first time. As I look at the ground, I see the white fragments of a shell, my egg.

The first thing I notice as I start to explore my new environment is that there is no sign of life anywhere. The forest around me is deathly quiet, and there is no sign of movement, except for a light snowfall from the top of the trees around me, caused by the light breeze blowing through the trees, ruffling my fur.

I head deeper into the forest, following the sweet smell of berries. As I stumble through the undergrowth, I notice the first sign of life in the forest. A dark red blur sped away from me and ran deeper into the forest. I, being inquisitive and fun loving as I was, gave chase, and ran after the mysterious blur.

After a short period of chasing after the blur, my lungs began to burn, and the blur started to get further away. "Wait!" I cry, hoping to get a response from the thing I was chasing, "Please stop running, you're the first person I've seen in this forest, and I just want to talk."

Luckily, the dark red blur slowed down, and stopped, and turned around. I could now see that it was a black fox with red fur on it's head. It started walking towards me, and, when it was about a foot and a half away from me, said, "Ok. You just startled me is all. My name is Cara. I'm a zorua."

"Hello Cara!" I reply, "I don't have a name yet, and I'm not sure what I am."

She – I know that she was female from the sound of her voice – looked shocked at this information before inquiring, "Are you _sure _you don't have a name? Everyone has a name. You know, the thing your parents give you when you're born?"

"My parents weren't there when I was born, so I never got a name", I reply. "I think that I should give myself a name. From now on, my name will be Psy."

"Why did you decide to call yourself Psy?" Cara asked.

"I don't actually know. It just sounded like a cool name, I guess", I answered.

We laughed for a bit at that, before Cara asked me, "So Psy, do you have anywhere to stay?"

I replied, "No, I don't have anywhere to stay. I actually only hatched today, and went exploring, and have no clue where I'm supposed to go."

"You only hatched today? And your parents weren't there? How did you learn to talk?" She inquired.

"I just instinctively knew how to talk. Isn't that normal?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think it's normal for zorua, but maybe whatever you are knows how to talk from birth. Oh yes, before I forget again, maybe you can come stay with us. Besides, maybe my mom knows what you are."

I agreed to go stay with Cara, and we set off through the forest. After quite a long walk, we reached a cave in the side of a steep hill.  
"That was a long walk!" Exclaimed Cara tiredly. "I didn't think that I had strayed so far from the cave. Maybe it was a good thing that you scared me, Psy."

"Yeah, that was really tiring. If I hadn't scared you, I probably would have collapsed by now." I replied.

"Yup!~ But being tired is a good thing. It means that you're getting stronger and gaining stamina. The more regularly you exert yourself the better." Cara replied.

As we walked into the cave, Cara called out, "Mom!~ I'm home!~"

At this revelation, an even larger red and black fox appeared, walking out from the back of the cave.

"Hello Cara! Welcome back! Did you enjoy playing outside? Oh! Who is your eevee friend over there?" Cara's mom asked.

Cara answered, "This is Psy. I met him close to the big oran bush, but he startled me, so I ran halfway here, and he chased me, before I stopped", and to me, "See Psy, I told you my mom would know what you are."

Cara's mom looked at me, perplexed. "You didn't know you were an eevee?" she asked.

"No", I replied, "my parents weren't around when I hatched, so I didn't know what I was, and I didn't have a name."

"Oh you poor darling! You can stay with us if you want. Oh, and you can call me mom just like Cara does!" my new mom exclaimed.

"Mom, Psy knew how to speak when he hatched. Is that normal?" Cara inquired.

"Well, for a zorua or zoroark, that would be unusual. However, I believe that eevee are particularly intelligent pokemon", mom replied. "By the way, how did you get your name if your parents weren't around, Psy?"

"Well, I just decided to call myself Psy because I liked the sound of the name, I guess", I reply.

"That's interesting, because that name would suggest which pokemon you will evolve into, if your parents had given it to you. Parents of eevees generally have a good idea of what choices their children would make", stated my mom.

"So which pokemon would I evolve into?" I asked.

"Only time will tell, but you will probably become an espeon, if you have the same sense of your personality that your parents would", replied my mom.

* * *

**Please, remember to review!**

**And, Duncsta out!**


	2. Training

**Author's note: ...And chapter 2 is up, and MUCH longer than the last one! I will be responding to reviews, starting with last chapter's reviews now. Hopefully I will be able to update more regularly. I ran out of bandwidth last month, and forgot to update until now.**

**Reviews:**

**kahaniarose125: **If you are merely expressing confusion at how Psy chose his name, eevee tend to have an innate sense of what they will evolve into, or at least in the world I have created for this story. This does not necessarily dictate that he will be an Espeon, as other eeveelutions have psychic abilities. However, if this was intended as a mindless flame, I request that rather than flaming, that you leave constructive criticism in order for me to improve my writing abilities.

**Anyway, after my little rant, here's chapter 2. Please remember to review with constructive criticism as well as your thoughts on the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Training.**

**Psy's POV.**

I woke up the next morning curled up next to my mom for warmth, and she had her tail draped over mine and Cara's backs. It was so comfortable that I just wanted to lie there forever. Eventually as the sun rose higher into the sky, and light flowed into our cave, Cara and mom woke up.

As they stretched and yawned, I was veritably bouncing with energy. "Morning mom! Morning Cara!" I shout.

"Morning Psy, what are you so excited about?" mom replied with a chuckle.

I reply, "I dunno, I just want to run around and stuff now." As I say this, I see something behind me, a bit to my left. I turned to face it, but it stayed behind me. I tried again, this time faster. The thing still remained behind me. Next I tried running at it, but it kept running away.

"What are you doing, Psy?" Cara asked while wiping the sleep out of her eyes, to accompanying laughter from mom.

"I'm trying to catch this thing behind me, and it keeps running away, which isn't very polite of it", I reply, confused as to why mom was laughing at me.

"You're chasing your tail, silly. Of course it's going to stay behind you." Cara laughed.

At this revelation, I look down at the ground with a sheepish expression on my face as I start to blush, although it was barely noticeable due to the brown fur around my face.  
"And how was I supposed to know?" I ask, embarrassed.

"I dunno, maybe you would notice that it was the same colour as most of your fur?" Cara answered, while still laughing.

I throw her a quick look of exasperation before replying, "What, so you've never chased your tail, huh?"

"Well, actually, about two months ago..." mom started before being cut off.

"Mom! I told you not to tell anyone about that!" Cara shouts, clearly embarrassed as we both laugh at her.

"Anyway," I continue, "What are we going to do now? Can we go play?"

"Actually," mom replies, "I think that I need to teach you guys how to fight so that you can defend yourselves if a bad pokemon comes along and tries to hurt you."

"What's a pokemon?" I ask with an expression of complete confusion on my face.

Both Cara and mom look at me with complete incredulity before mom asks, "You mean to tell me that you don't know what a pokemon is?"

"Yep, but I have heard you say that word before," I reply, puzzled as to why they were looking at my like that.

"We are all pokemon, and there are very many different species. You will meet many pokemon around the forest, and some of them will be friendly, some won't. You need to learn to fight so that you can protect yourself against the ones that want to hurt you. Also, you need to learn to fight so that if a pokemon trainer comes along, you can beat their pokemon before they can catch you," mom explained. "If you can't defend yourself, then you could be caught, or worse, killed."

"What's a pokemon trainer?" I ask.

**Some time later...**

"Ohhh!" I exclaim, finally understanding how all of the information I had gathered over the course of the morning so far fits together, "I think we can start training now."

At this, mom and Cara let out a loud sigh of relief. "Follow me," mom instructed, before walking off into the trees with us in tow.

As we walked along, I noticed several birds in the trees, and I identified them as pidgey and spearow from the explanations my mom had given me. I saw several other pokemon scampering through the undergrowth, and caught flashes of purple fur, and identified these pokemon as rattata. This is where my area of expertise ended. I saw so many other pokemon that I couldn't recognise as we were walking that I actually started a game with myself to try and guess the pokemon's names. This game soon ended when I realised that I had no way of knowing if I was right or not, as well as the fact that we had reached our destination, and I had bumped into Cara's back.

"Oof!" I shout as I bounce back, "Sorry!"

"It's okay," replied Cara with a smile, "I remember how I was when I first saw all the different pokemon around. I also kept on walking into things."

I looked around, and saw that we had stopped in a clearing surrounded by trees, with one big tree in the middle.

"This is where we will be training," mom told us. "As you get stronger, I will teach you how to use different moves, but for now, the only moves you know how to use are Tackle, and Tail Whip. Tackle is the move that you use to damage another pokemon. As such, you need to know how to hit hard, and avoid damaging yourself. Tail Whip is used to lower their defense by tripping them."

"I think we should do Tackle first, 'cause it sounds like lots of fun!" I yell, getting pumped. "What do you think, Cara?"

"I agree. Besides, we need to be able to hurt something to defend ourselves." She replies calmly, only the mischievous glint in her eye giving away how excited she really was.

"Alright then," mom replied, "Tackle it is. What I want you to do is face the big tree, and do whatever pops into your head when you think about tackling something. Each of you must be on opposite sides of the tree so that you don't hit each other. I want you to attack on the count of three."

We both move around the tree until we can't see each other, Cara to the right and I to the left.

Once we are in position, and are facing the tree, mom calls out to us, "Let training commence!"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

As I hear the word three, I crouch onto my haunches, before launching myself at the tree, hitting it with my head. I feel a sharp pain on my forehead as I bounce off of the tree, and land sprawled back where I started the attack. Judging from the yelp I heard from the other side of the tree, I would say that Cara had a similar experience to me.

"Good!" mom shouted from where she was watching us. "You both have the basics of Tackle down. But you could end up injuring yourselves if you do a diving headbutt like that, and it is possible to hit the target harder."

"Instead of just leaping at the tree like that, try leaping to land on the ground in front of it, and then crouching again as you land, before ramming it with your shoulder. This will cause more damage, as well as sending them flying and giving you time to recover. This also reduces the risk of neck injuries," mom instructed. "Go!"

I followed the instructions and landed in front of the tree before using upward momentum from my second crouch, and the forward momentum from my jump, to hit the tree. I was surprised when I didn't feel pain from hitting the tree, and when I didn't bounce off. I also saw a slight dent in the bark of the tree.

"Great stuff, kids!" I heard mom shout. "Let's try that again just to make sure you have it right."

After we had repeated the drill twice more, mom decided that we were ready to try the next technique, Tail Whip.

"All right. For this next technique, I want you to return to the same places you were at for Tackle, and face the tree before doing whatever pops into your head when you think about the Tail Whip technique," mom instructed us.

"Didn't we do the exact same thing for Tackle?" I ask perplexed.

"Yes we did," replied mom, "But this time we are going to think about a different attack, so you won't have Tackle pop into your head, but rather your instinctive Tail Whip."

"Okay..." I said, though I still had my doubts.

We walked to our spots, and the countdown began.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

I crouched, and then leaped forward, and landed in front of the tree, before spinning in a circle, hitting the tree with my tail.

The first thing I noticed was that I hadn't done a Tackle, and I resolved to take whatever mom said at face value from now on, and never doubt her again.

Mom congratulated us on our successful use of the new move. She then told us how to improve. "When you land, spin around as fast as you can, and keep your tail slightly off the ground, as this will hook their legs just above their feet, and cause them to fall over, while also giving you time for a follow-up attack," mom instructed.

We continued practicing Tail Whip in a similar fashion with mom giving us instructions and encouragement until we mastered the attack.

Once we were done, mom said, "Alright kids, just one more exercise, this time it will be a more practical one. We are going to practice dodging moves. However, as we are trying to avoid injury, we will only be dodging Tail Whip for now. Psy, you will be attacking first, Cara, you will be dodging."

We walked over to one of the open spaces far away from the tree, and turned to face each other.

"Begin!" mom shouted, and with that, the match started.

I started by jumping right in front of her, and spun as fast as I could, but she jumped over my tail to the left right before it hit, and immediately ran backwards.

I followed up with a Tail Whip just to her left, but she saw it coming, and jumped to the right instead. Seeing that my battle plan was not working, I decided to feint a Tail Whip, and then follow her jump and hit her with a Tail Whip when she landed.

As I jumped towards her once more, I pretended to spin around, but stopped when I saw her crouch, and then jump, backwards this time.

I jumped a second time, and spun just after she landed, catching her paws and pulling her to the floor.

"And the match is over!" I hear mom call from the side as she walks over. "That was very good strategy, Psy. You altered your battle plan when you saw that a straightforward approach wasn't working. Well done! That was also good dodging, Cara. You did well to stop a pattern from appearing, although you didn't watch out for feints. Now, it's Cara's turn to attack and Psy's turn to defend."

We once again move to our respective sides of the clearing, and turn to face each other.

"Begin!" I hear mom shout, and I crouch, ready to dodge.

Cara starts by jumping towards my right, so I wait for her to land, and as she spins, I jump back and to the left. After she missed the first time, she jumps towards me, and starts to spin.

I jump back, and watch to see if she is going to jump again. She does, and as I land, I jump to the right, making her Tail Whip miss once again.

At this point, I'm feeling tired from all the activity. She jumps forward once more, and I jump early backwards to the right, and she jumps again, gaining time. As she spins, I realise that I can't go backwards as there are trees behind me, so I do the unexpected. I jump forward, and hit Cara in the face with my tail as I go over her head. This surprises her and leaves her stunned, giving me time to catch my breath.

However, Cara recovers faster than I expected, and catches me off guard as she jumps in with another Tail Whip, tripping me up.

"And training has concluded for today!" mom calls from the entrance of the clearing. "You have both done extremely well today, and have surpassed my expectations. Well done for the quick recovery from the surprise, Cara. That caused the match to end faster than it normally would without your improvisation. Psy, well done on catching out the feints, and your quick analysis of the most effective way out. You have both done amazingly, and have earned a big supper. We are going to have a feast!"

"Hooray!" both Cara and I cheer simultaneously. I already knew that food was awesome, and I liked it a lot.

After our large supper, we curl up next to mom and fall asleep almost instantaneously as she drapes her tail over us to keep us warm.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and remember to review with constructive criticism and your thoughts on the story.**

**And, Duncsta out!**


End file.
